


Пробка в автобусе или коммунальный рай на колесах

by kittymara



Series: Цикл рассказов: "Семья Казаковых счастлива феерически. Выкуси, Лева Толстой!" [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды ветреным зимним вечером Муся развела маму на страшную сумму в тысячу рублей. А все потому, что младшее поколение семьи Казаковых категорически возжелало модную шапочку и варежки. Наталья долго и самоотверженно сопротивлялась, но победила молодость в сочетании с шантажом. Муся заявила, что будет ходить в морозы с непокрытой головой, простудится и сильно заболеет. К тому же подарок на Новый Год тоже никто не отменял. В ответ она получила крепкую затрещину и поход по магазинам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пробка в автобусе или коммунальный рай на колесах

Однажды ветреным зимним вечером Муся развела маму на страшную сумму в тысячу рублей. А все потому, что младшее поколение семьи Казаковых категорически возжелало модную шапочку и варежки. Наталья долго и самоотверженно сопротивлялась, но победила молодость в сочетании с шантажом. Муся заявила, что будет ходить в морозы с непокрытой головой, простудится и сильно заболеет. К тому же подарок на Новый Год тоже никто не отменял. В ответ она получила крепкую затрещину и поход по магазинам. А во время оплаты товара внезапно случилось счастье в виде пятидесятипроцентной скидки на весь товар. Мама так обрадовалась, что купила себе красивый кошелек из искусственной кожи. В общем, тысячи как не бывало.

Чувствуя себя безмерно счастливыми, они вышли из магазина, и направились на автобусную остановку. А там... Ветер дул, фонарь мигал, транспорт не шел, обстановка накалялась как на Ближнем Востоке. Мусе было почти все равно. Ее грела новая шапка. Сиреневая с зелеными звездочками. А вот младшая дочка Лиза, которую взяли с собой за компанию, начала нервничать, и в порыве чувств шлепнула постороннюю тетю по попе. Ее тут же отругали и сказали, что так поступать очень плохо. Пострадавшая улыбнулась и инцидент посчитали исчерпанным. Ожидание продолжилось в умиротворенной обстановке.  
Наконец пришел автобус под номером сто семьдесят два. Толпа ринулась на штурм! Да так рьяно, что два подростка шлепнулись на коленки прямо перед открытой дверью, без промедления вскочили, с хохотом ворвались внутрь и уселись на место кондуктора. Она хотела было возразить, но увидела, что девочка пьяна, что мальчик безбожно пьян, поэтому махнула рукой перед лицом, разгоняя алкогольный дух, и пошла поработать по специальности.  
— Посмотри, — кивнув головой в сторону нетрезвых деток, сказала мама. — Внимательно посмотри и никогда так не делай. Иначе отрежу тебе яйца.  
— Мам, ты что? — хохотнула Муся и с легким презрением воззрилась на парочку. — Какие у меня могут быть яйца?  
— Ради такого случая я найду их, — пообещала мама и усадила Лизу на освободившееся место.  
Двери с лязгом захлопнулись, прижатые друг к другу пассажиры крякнули, автобус отъехал от остановки и через пять минут намертво встал в пробке. Затем события стали развиваться очень стремительно.

— Пожалуй, я еще раз блевану, — заявил пьяный мальчик, почесал мохнатую голову и свел глаза к переносице. Пьяная девочка с хохотом зажала ему рот. — Нет, отпусти меня, я хочу постоять!  
Он встал, покачнулся, чуть не упал на Лизу, но был остановлен и плюхнулся обратно.  
— Какая мерзость! — морщась, заявила Муся. — Никогда не буду рожать детей! Чтоб вот так с каким-нибудь гадом мучиться?  
— Дети разные бывают, — не согласилась с ней мама и отдала кондуктору мелочь в обмен на билеты. — Все зависит от воспитания.  
— Еще и воспитывать?! Ну уж нет. Я, пожалуй, рожу ребенка, оставлю его мужу, а сама пойду гулять пока молодая.  
— Вот даже как? Ну-ну.  
Женщина в сером пальто, сидевшая рядом с Лизой, взглянула на Мусю, подумала немного, решительно поднялась и усадила маму на свое место. Младшая дочка обрадовалась, прислонилась к родному плечу и стала задремывать.  
— Щас блев... , — попытался сказать пьяный мальчик, но его решительно заткнули ладошкой.

Однако тихо не стало, потому что громко разорался чей-то младенец в коляске. Мама недовольно поморщилась, подобные крики будили в ней не самые приятные воспоминания.  
— Десять дней! — внезапно раздалось за спиной. — Нет, ты представляешь десять дней не работать, не учиться, сидеть дома и есть-есть-есть! Это же сколько денег уйдет за праздники! Каждый день и не по одному разу все сядут за стол поесть. Ужас!  
— Знаешь, кто это? — Муся наклонилась к маме и громко зашептала в ухо.  
— Нет.  
— Это математичка из нашей школы. Она у нас как-то вела уроки на замене.  
— Угу, — кивнула мама. — И что?  
— Кажется, она крутит с нашим классным. Глеб рассказывал, что видел их на скамейке. Они пили пиво и шушукались!  
— Да ты что? Очень интересно, — мама взглянула на женщину в сером пальто. Та с интересом слушала и поглядывала на учительницу.  
Автобус двигался в час по чайной ложке, снаружи мела метель и кидала пригоршни снега в окна. Зато внутри было очень тепло и оживленно. Младенец громко орал, кто-то качал коляску и колеса нещадно скрипели, пьяный мальчик снова грозился блевануть, а Лиза заснула и сладко сопела.

— Папаша! — пожилая дама в куртке с норковым воротником решительно растолкала толпу и подошла к источнику шума. — Возьмите ребенка на руки!  
— А, так там папа, — сказала мама. — Бедный.  
— Бедный ребенок, — не согласилась женщина в сером пальто.  
В просвете людских спин мелькнуло плоское широкое лицо младенца в конверте. Он еще пару раз крикнул и успокоился. Люди вокруг заулыбались. И, казалось, бы наступил долгожданный покой, как вдруг зазвонил телефон.  
— Да, — ответил молодой отец. — Нет, я еще в автобусе. Мы тут застряли в пробке на Стародеревенской.  
Младенец услышал голос мамы в трубке и снова горестно развопился.  
— Надо же как орет, — удивилась Муся.  
— Это ты не слышала себя, — возразила мама. — Когда ты родилась, то перекричала пару девочек и одного мальчика. И бас у тебя был просто королевский. Не чета этому писку.  
— Не буду рожать детей, — решительно заявила Муся и проверила на месте ли шапка.  
— Щас блевану, — поддержал ее пьяный мальчик, схватился за карман, выудил из его внутренностей телефон, в очередной раз свел глаза в кучу и ответил на звонок. — Я в автобусе. Еду. Пробка, да. Где я? А где я?  
— На Стародеревенской, — хором подсказали ему.  
— Надо же, всех потеряли. Бермудская пробка - страшное дело, — глубокомысленно сказала мама и стала будить Лизу.  
Пьяный мальчик уронил телефон и в расстройстве вцепился в свои лохмы. Потом с трудом наклонился, поднял обломки, уставился в светящийся экран, подумал и возвестил.  
— А работает!  
— Можно мне пройти? — вежливо спросила у него женщина в сером пальто, прижала сумку к груди и двинулась на выход.  
— Да, пожалуйста! Я не возражаю, но мне очень плохо, — сообщил пьяный мальчик и улыбнулся.  
— Мы все в курсе, — ответила она и аккуратно протиснулась боком.

Между тем, автобус как-то незаметно вырвался из пробки. Часть пассажиров тоже засобиралась на выход. Лиза открыла глаза, потянулась и широко зевнула.  
— Нам выходить на следующей, — предупредила мама, поднялась и они двинулись к переднему выходу.  
Протолкнулись сквозь толпу. Приготовились. А на остановке водитель почему-то решил не выпускать их и закрыл дверь прямо перед носом.  
— Откройте дверь! — крикнула мама.  
Лязг. Выскочила Муся. Лязг. И дверь снова захлопнулась.  
— Дайте выйти! — возмутилась мама.  
Лязг. Водитель не увидел маленькую Лизу и снова прикрыл свое хозяйство.  
— Да откройте же дверь, черт возьми! — разъярилась мама.  
Лязг. Лязг. Лязг.  
— Откройте дверь! — закричали пассажиры...

Автобус отправился дальше по маршруту. Казаковы стояли на остановке, продуваемой промозглым ветром, и глядели вслед. И было на что поглядеть! Он был желтый, он был компактный и уютный, мигал фарами и вилял задом, кокетничал напоследок. Прощался.  
— Что это такое было? — спросила Муся.  
— Это? Жизнь в коммунальной квартире.  
— Да? — задумчиво переспросила Муся, помолчала и сделала вывод. — А ничего так. Весело!  
— Ладно, пошли домой в тепло, — вздохнула мама и поправила Лизе шарф. — Поскучаем немного в отдельной квартире, и елку нарядим, между делом. Скоро новый год.


End file.
